


From Beyond This World

by TabooCat (SkyTheLoner)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Biology, Aliens, Cats, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/TabooCat
Summary: She turned around to see the strangest creature she had ever seen.





	From Beyond This World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.

The frosted leaves hung from the tree, drooping under the weight of the last snowfall, and the morning sun shone down weak rays of light. The molly that was padding through the white forest payed little attention to these details as she walked over the crunchy snow, her ears pointed upwards in alertness. Her breath created puffs of cloudy fog as she increased her pace, calico tail waving behind her, a single destination in mind.

The trees slowly begin to grow thinner and more spaced apart as she traveled. The snow disappeared as the temperature rose steadily, and the ground turned more rocky under her paws. The plain stretched out for miles, the cat noticed as she leaped over a large rock with a strange color. The scarcely noticeable scent of metal stood out and she stopped when she stood at the edge of the meteorite fields.

The cat took a hesitant step forward, the fur on her spine rising in fear, and she shook herself, breathing slowly now. Peering into the crater with glittering amber eyes, the calico cat padded to the edge of the nearest hole. The crater was massive, stretching the length of about four trees and while the crater wasn't as deep, the molly still stared in awe. The brown and red striped rock – it was nearly destroyed, scorch marks marring the surface – was still radiating heat, that was slowly becoming uncomfortable. Inhaling a breath slowly, placing a paw on the edge, the cat began to crawl down the hole.

Her paw slipped from under her, sending her to the bottom with a startled yowl.

Hissing a curse to herself, the molly jumped to her paws, ignoring her aching muscles. Her gaze drifted over to the rock, fixed on the large crack down the middle, captivating her attention for several moments.

_Creak. Click. Clack._

The molly's pelt instantly bristled in alarm as she whirled around, her fangs bared. She saw nothing, but she growled softly, eyes narrowed in fear and agitation.

She sighed.

The wind carried an odd scent, she noted, glancing around her, beginning to calm down.

 _Was... that just my imagination?_ she wondered, licking her calico pelt to calm herself more. Her copper eyes watched the unnatural meteorite carefully.

_Click. Tap._

She turned around to see the strangest creature she had ever seen.

At first, the being sitting on its hindquarters in front of her appeared to be a mole, but the creature was too oddly colored to be one. A metallic odor hung on the mole-like being's ginger pelt, the same smell she had scented earlier. The being stared back at her.

Her pelt began to bristle again in fear, confused about the mole-like creature's identity.

The molly sniffed it, recognizing a few familiar pheromones in the dank air, yet everything else was foreign to her.

This creature... it wasn't from this world.

The temperature seemed to drop drastically, and she flicked her fluffed out tail in worry. Her ears flicked back against her tortoiseshell and white head as she judged its intention. It didn't seem hostile, but...

The alien tilted its fluffy head in possible confusion as it continued staring at her. Its small, beady brown eyes were narrowed against the sunlight as its sides rose and fell in an irregular pattern, probably caused by the planet's atmosphere. Judging from the few familiar scents coming from the alien, it was born recently and from within the strange striped rock.

A sweet smelling liquid dripped from its red fur, strong and almost calming. With a jolt, she realized that, once again, it was familiar.

She glared at the alien without any real malice, the soothing scent calming her down.

The alien chirped at her, crawling forward slowly with its ears pinned back in its head. The scent was beginning to fade now, yet she couldn't bring herself to lash out at it – it reminded her of a kitten.

The molly watched as it slowly waddled towards her on trembling legs, its black nose twitching. The alien chirped again, louder and more high pitched, reminding her of a hungry kitten. _Damn you and your cuteness_ , she thought in annoyance as she began to feel pity for it.

Even if she would never and could never have a litter, she still had a maternal instinct. And this infant alien mole activated it. _Of course, what else,_ she thought, flicking her calico patterned tail in mild annoyance.

The alien's breathing was more regular now and it seemed to gain to more strength as it stood up taller.

She sighed, letting the creature stumble to her side, a squeak coming from its tiny maw. It stared up at her, its fur brushing against her, then the alien let out a happy chirp, cuddling against her warm body. Its short white tail wagged back and forth akin to a dog's.

_Thump. Thu-_ _**thump** _ _._

_Thump. Thu-_ _**thump** _ _._

The calico cat blinked in surprise. That was its heartbeat. She was a bit surprised but shrugged it off. _So, we're not that different._

She leaned down, gently picking the alien up by the loose skin on the back of its neck. _So I guess I'll take you home to my den, because you're a weird baby something._ The creature had probably imprinted on her now anyway.

At least it was cute.

 


End file.
